


Came first, Left first

by Xx_Chocogirl32_xX



Series: Demons or humans? [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Opposite reality, magic is rampant and normal, others have powers, some are hybrids of either or both, some people are half animal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_Chocogirl32_xX/pseuds/Xx_Chocogirl32_xX
Summary: Virgil is a rich orphan, he lives off his riches and writes on the side for pocket money. On a rare, but spontaneous outing he meets some of the others. Read to find out more...
Relationships: Logicality, Prinxiety, demus - Relationship, original oc/original oc
Series: Demons or humans? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547668
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Spoiled? Nah...

**Author's Note:**

> If you do not like the story, I don’t give a damn so don’t say shit. If you have constructive criticism on my writing, feel free to comment or whatever you wanna do. I honestly don’t care, this is my way of letting Remina(my Remus) and Romisa(my Roman) loose.

Virgil’s mom coughed, she weakly tried to comfort her family with magic fairy lights, “don’t worry sweetie, we’ll find each other in the afterlife.” “Mom, please, don’t make it harder for yourself.” 6 year old Virgil cried, he couldn’t believe that after all of the treatments that the doctors said would help her. That after all the money dad spent, mom was still going to die. Dad just sat in the corner, his dark aura was starting to show on human eye level. “Dad? Do you want to talk to mom?” “No, I can’t bear to see her like this.” His father was crying, Virgil ran over and gave him a hug. He also started to wonder, if his father wanted to join her. “Dad?” “What’s up buddy?” “Do you… want to try the treatment again?” “I do bud, but it’s too late.” They heard rapid beeping, “mom!” “Goodbye, my darlings.” She flatlined, the doctors tried to bring her back, they couldn’t. A few months went by, his father had been working non- stop. He called his brother to take care of Virgil. He did the opposite, practically making sure Virgil was never okay. His father wasn’t around enough to notice. Then one morning, Virgil had a nightmare that he was visiting his mother’s grave and his father’s grave was right beside it. He woke up and ran to his father’s room, there he was. Stabbed, hand on the knife that was driven straight into his chest. Virgil never left the house. His uncle made sure he ate once a week and couldn’t be bothered to pay school tuition. Once Virgil turned 18, he got his full inheritance. The wealth, the mansion, mom’s book collection, and the Nightgray family collection that was added to by each generation. Mom’s book collection held a lot of info he missed out on from not being in school, he learned a lot from it.


	2. New, Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil meets the others. That’s it. Don’t look at me like that... you amaze me.

Three years passed, his uncle was now two years dead, and there was no one else to talk to. Virgil took up writing, and published books as a pastime. The books he writes quickly turn popular and he makes a lot of money off it. On a particularly lonely spring day with nothing better to do, Virgil mustered up some courage and stepped out of the house for no real reason. After a while of walking, he saw the town. He saw a deli and went inside. He went deeper and got an Arizona, Doritos, and paid. Then he got a sandwich and left the place. He bumped into a man on his way out.  
“Watch where you’re going!”  
“Roman! Don’t be so rude!”  
“I-it’s f-fine.”  
Virgil stood up and brushed himself off. There was someone else with the two, he had his nose in a book and was eating an apple. He had a black shirt, black jeans, and a navy blue tie with navy blue sneakers. The one named Roman had regular jeans, a red and gold sports jacket, and red and white sneakers. The one who scolded Roman, had a light blue t-shirt, khaki-colored jeans, and denim Converses.  
“It’s not fine, I’m Patton, the one with the tie is Logan, and this very rude jockey is Roman.”  
“Virgil, nice to meet you, but I have to go. Bye.”  
He hurried off, soon enough he was home and safe. This happened for a lot of weeks straight, he would go out, bump into and exchange a few words with the nice trio then hurry off. One time however, after he left them, he went to the place where his mother and father were buried. He sat in front of the two gravestones made from gray marble. He focused on his breathing, little specks of darkness started to float around. Followed by specks of light, they danced around each other swirling, spinning, bobbing, bouncing. He watched them, then he saw it. Two of them melded into a swirling ball of light and dark, then disappeared. The couples of light and dark followed suit, two by two, they all disappeared. There was one light left, it didn’t have a partner to disappear with. He let it bob and weave between his fingers, it crawled through his clothes, tickling him. It came out at his neck and was at eye height, it seemed to stare at him. He heard footsteps and lost focus, he ran away from the sound and towards the exit.  
“Wait! I’m sorry I scared you.”  
It sounded like Patton, Virgil stopped and turned around. Patton was standing, but there seemed to be two other people in the bushes.  
“Are your friends with you?”  
“Yeah.”  
Roman and Logan came up from the bushes, both looking conflicted and shocked.  
“You, how, what?”  
“He means, how did you do that and what was that. I also have those same questions.”  
“Well you don’t always get your answer, go back home.”  
“My mom thinks I’m at a sleepover.”  
“Mine too.”  
“My mother as well.”  
“You shouldn’t lie to them like that.”  
“Oh really? What, yours is dead and you want us to ‘enjoy it while it lasts!’”  
“Yes, she’s that one.”  
“Oh. I’m sorry for your loss.”  
He gave a small smile and said,  
“you’re a decade too late. But thanks anyways.”  
“Do you live with your father?”  
“No, he’s the one next to mom’s and his brother is on the other side of mom.”  
“Oh. I’m sorry…”  
“it’s fine, don’t worry about it. Now are you going to stay in those bushes or do you want to come to my house where it’s more comfortable.”  
“I’ll go! Are you guys coming?”  
“Sure Pat.”  
They all followed Virgil home, it wasn’t that far. It was like a cottage in the woods. If the cottage had two floors and a whole lotta space.  
“It’s really nice here, you got a good job?”  
“Does being an author count?”  
“I suppose so.”  
“So, three years, you’ve been perfecting that trick for while huh? How do you remember how to talk?”  
“I practice on mom and dad, people I run into while grocery shopping, and the bank with my credit card.”  
“Oh.”  
“What was that trick? If you do not mind me asking.”  
“Dark and light.”  
“What?”  
Virgil held out his hands and made a small ball in each. One of darkness, one of light,  
“dark, and light.”  
“Oh, you have powers!”  
Virgil smiled, he put his hands down and picked up his items from the deli.  
“Sorry I don’t have much more food. I didn’t go grocery shopping yet. Do you guys want something?”  
“No, we have food at our houses.”  
“Alright.”  
He opened the chips and started eating.  
“So, did your powers come from your parents?”  
“Yes. Why?”  
Patton split into two Patton’s, Roman crackled with electricity, and Logan used his mind to make a few things float around him.  
“Wow, do you guys go to that college? The one for powerful people?”  
“Yes, why don’t you go there?”  
“Well, I don’t feel like it. Plus I’m doing pretty good without college.”  
“So, your dad was dark and your mom was light? Or vice versa?”  
“First one is right. Do you think your parents are worried?”  
“No.”  
“Mine probably are.”  
“My folks are always worried.”  
“Why wouldn’t your parents be worried Logan?”  
“They do not care how I spend my time, as long as I tell them what’s going on. They made that very clear.”  
“Oof, sorry about that.”  
“Regardless, we should get going. Logan, if you want to stay at my house you can. Bye Virgil.”  
“Bye Virgil!”  
“Goodbye Virgil.”  
“Bye guys come when you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s half a year, that they know each other.


	3. Oh, The Numb is Gone...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil’s been numb for most of his life, he get’s his first real cuddle in a while...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter gets smutty.

A few days later, Virgil was in the backyard practicing fencing with a sword made of light, verses a sword made of dark that he was controlling. So that maybe he could pass out from exhaustion since naturally falling asleep wasn’t working. The dark sword won, Virgil took a short break. Then he heard footsteps,  
“hello? Who’s there?”  
He held his swords at the ready, Roman came out of the bushes.  
“You seriously lost to yourself?”  
“Maybe.”  
“I’ll use the dark sword, let’s see your fencing skills.”  
They fenced for about 3 minutes before Virgil got a hit.  
“So, I wanted to invite you to my house. Logan and Patton will be there too.”  
“Alright, but are you sure your mom will let me in?”  
“I told her about you. Anyways, is there anything you want to bring with you?”  
“Not really, I'll just get something from the closet.”  
Virgil went inside and took a large wad of cash from a small box. He put it in a pocket and went back outside.  
“So we’re going now or…?”  
“Come on my friend.”  
They walked to a nearby neighborhood with picket fences and people walking their dogs.  
“Wow.”  
“Never seen a neighborhood before?”  
“I have, I’ve never seen a clean neighborhood before.”  
Roman laughed, Virgil couldn’t help but smirk. They entered a small, quaint house and his mom peeked her head out of a room.  
“Oh, so you’re Virgil right?”  
“Uh, yes miss..?”  
“Oh just call me Joy. Feel free to come by anytime. Okay?”  
“Okay. Thanks mi-uh Joy.”  
“Oh it’s no problem.”  
He went to Roman’s room where Roman, Patton, and Logan were sitting on beanbag chairs. There was one other bean bag,  
“Who’s sitting there?”  
“My brother, Remus. You can sit on the bed.”  
Virgil happily obliged, he would’ve fallen asleep but Logan interrupted his daze of tiredness.  
“So which side of the family did your purple hair come from?”  
“Dad’s.”  
He answered tiredly,  
“are you seriously about to fall asleep?”  
“Probably.”  
Virgil dozed off, he didn’t dream for once, he smiled in his sleep. When he woke up, he felt a bit overwhelmed but like the numbness that closed him off since his parents died was gone. He realized his head was on Roman’s chest and Roman was stroking his hair. It felt incredible, he never realized how much he needed to genuinely feel someone else.  
“Morning, how’d you sleep?”  
“I slept well, you?”  
“Very well, did you know you could purr?”  
“No, I don’t think I’ve ever purred before. The others went home? Were we like this all night?”  
“Yeah, and, not a bad night.”  
Virgil smiled sleepily and started to doze off, then his head started to hurt. Especially his ears,  
“Oh my God. You got cat ears! They’re so cute and fwuffy!”  
“Wha-?”  
Roman scratched Virgil’s ears, Virgil purred softly and gave a small smile while blushing a bit. His lower back started to hurt too, he remembered his mom talking about this. She was partially cat as well, she was supposed to teach him how to control this. His tail slid out, Roman gave a small gasp before stroking his tail while whispering,  
“so fluffy..”  
Virgil purred louder, but he felt another sound caught in his throat. He remembered his father stroking her tail when he wanted her in the bedroom, she’d moan and they’d disappear. Virgil never found out what they’d do in there, but he didn’t want to moan in front of Roman. Roman lifted Virgil’s face and looked into his eyes, Roman’s irises went from red to pink. Virgil’s irises turned pink, he relaxed and let it out. Roman smiled then kissed Virgil’s ears. Roman started to rub Virgil’s tail between his thumb and forefinger, there was a loud moan which was followed by a short keen.  
“Roman? what’s going on in there?”  
Roman lost focus, Virgil came to his senses and hid his ears in his hair, then his tail in his pants. He got up and took the opposite side of the bed, his knees up to his face.  
“Nothing mom!”  
“Are you sure? I heard something.”  
“I don’t know what it was mom!”  
“Alright. Go back to sleep it’s 2am.”  
There was silence, Virgil whispered,  
“What did you do? When…”  
“I don’t know what I did, but I know you liked it.”  
Virgil blushed and did not respond, Roman scootched closer.  
“You know, if you want, we could do it again.”  
Virgil blushed harder and turned away. Roman sat next to him, put his hand over Virgil’s and whispered in his ear as he slowly moved his hand around Virgil’s waist.  
“You know you want to.”  
Roman kissed Virgil’s ear and tightened his grip. Virgil looked at him, in a mixed look of scorn and desperation. Roman’s irises turned pink again, Virgil’s irises followed suit. Roman kissed Virgil’s cheek, neck, ears (not necessarily in that order). He pinned Virgil to the bed and grabbed his tail, he kissed his lips softly. Virgil kissed back passionately, their arms wrapped around each other. Virgil moaned, Roman bit his neck, which made him moan louder. There were footsteps, Virgil whispered,  
“someone’s coming.”  
They went to the position they started in, Virgil’s head on Roman’s chest. Virgil hid his tail in his shirt and lowered his ears so that his hair covered them. Remus came in,  
“bro. I know you’re awake. I heard moaning.”  
Remus turned on the lights, Roman and Virgil pretended to be woken up by them. Virgil covered his head with the pillow and Roman put a sleeping mask over his eyes.  
“Go back to sleep Remus.”  
“Why? We don’t have school in the morning and frankly, I want answers for what I heard.”  
“What did you hear?”  
“I told you, moaning.”  
“From where?”  
“Here. It sounded like your new friend there.”  
“What sounded like me? Where did it come from?”  
“The moaning that came from here.”  
“Here? You got some human sounding mice in the house or something?”  
“No we don’t. That’s why I know you two were doing something funny.”  
“We were sleeping. How is that funny? You probably heard me snoring or something. Going back to sleep now?”  
“No, I know it was you two. Spill.”  
Remus closed the door and sat on his bean bag, facing them.  
“There’s nothing to spill, we were sleeping.”  
“If it helps I think I had a weird dream.”  
“You think?”  
“I don’t remember what it was. Some plot about zombies or vampires or something like that.”  
“Why’d you use plot?”  
“‘Cause if I said ‘something’ it would’ve been too many ‘something’s in a sentence?”  
“Eh?”  
“I don’t know man! I’m tired.”  
“Just go to sleep Remus we can keep talking in the morning.”  
“Since you refuse to tell me anything, I might as well. Goodnight.”  
“Goodnight.”  
“Night bro.”  
Remus turned off the lights and closed the door, he didn’t leave the room. Roman started to say something but Virgil put a hand over his mouth.  
“Remus please leave. It’s creepy when you’re watching us like that.”  
“You can see me?”  
“You can see in the dark?”  
“Of course I can.”  
Virgil summoned a ball of light to his hand. Remus walked toward it and Roman simply stared. The ball became hundreds of tiny specks that scattered across the room.  
“Remus, were you trying to spy on us?”  
“Maybe.”  
“Please don’t do that. You creeped me out, looking like a cross between Annabelle and Roman.”  
“Oof. You’re blunt. I like that. Tell me everything about what happened before I came in.”  
“Well… no. Anyways, why don’t you actually go to your bedroom and sleep?”  
“Fine.”  
Remus left the room, Roman sighed.  
“Wow, if not for your catty self he would’ve caught us.”  
“What’s wrong with him knowing?”  
“He would’ve used it as blackmail. He’s done it before and he’ll do it again.”  
“Well then, good thing I inherited a lot.”  
They giggled a bit, then Roman said,  
“you’re so precious. You’re like a kitten, but without the litter box.”  
“Oh shush.”  
Virgil scolded playfully, he giggled a bit more, blushing. Virgil buried his face into Roman’s chest and went back to sleep.


	4. Well That’s new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanging out, surprise mystery character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m posting this at three am because I’m probably an insomniac, or just have a problem with comedy.

In the morning, Virgil woke up to find his father’s iridescent black wings growing out of his back. Roman woke up, he stroked the wings drawing a loud purr from Virgil. The newly curious Roman grabbed a wing and squeezed it ever so slightly, Virgil moaned quietly. Roman stopped squeezing and continued to stroke them, until Virgil retracted them along with his tail. Then buried his head into Roman’s side.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Horrible morning fuckers!”  
Remus burst through the door, eating deodorant and wearing a crop top with short shorts.  
“Tell me everything about it, what was the first position you took?”  
“What the hell are you talking about?”  
“You were having sex last night.”  
“WE DID NO SUCH THING!”  
“Well then why were you moaning?”  
“Let’s just show him Ro, he’ll figure it out anyways.”  
Virgil showed his ears and tail but kept his wings hidden.  
“It was the tail wasn’t it.”  
Virgil nodded and explained,  
“he was massaging it and I moaned a bit.”  
“So the moaning was you?”  
“Yeah. We didn’t do anything past kissing though, it was just my tail.”  
“It’s so fluffy!”  
Roman started to stroke it again,  
“Ro stop it!”  
Virgil snatched his tail away and hid under the covers.  
“Sorry V.”  
Roman stroked his fluffy ears instead, bringing out a purr and,  
“you’re forgiven”  
from Virgil.  
“So, you didn’t have sex?”  
“No.”  
“Oh, you’re no fun. See you later.”  
Remus left, probably going to his room.  
“Why did he want us to have sex so badly?”  
“It’s just his thing. Don’t pay attention to it.”  
“Wait was he eating deodorant?”  
“Shh, that’s not important.”  
“But!”  
“Just leave it alone, trust me.”  
“...”  
“...”  
“Fuck it. I’m going back to sleep.”  
Virgil rested his head on Roman and fell asleep almost instantly. In the morning, Virgil felt chilly but he was under some blankets. He woke up fully, Roman was gone but he left a note behind saying:  
Hey Virgil, so I had to go to school for a football game, but I’ll be back later. Love you! XOXO Roman.  
Virgil listened for a few seconds, there was no one in the house. He started to feel that numbness crawling back into him. Then he felt …cold… he didn’t know what else to do, it’d be even colder if he went home. It was 2:00, he didn’t know when Roman would be back. Virgil went back to sleep, completely covering himself in the blankets and sheets. He woke up to the feeling that he was being crushed, he heard Remus said,  
“I’m so sick of you guys, I’m literally on the verge!”  
“The verge of what?”  
Logan questioned.  
“Nothing, just on the ‘Verge’ ”  
Virgil yelled,  
“haha hilarious. NOW GET OFF OF ME!”  
Patton yelled,  
“VIRGIL?!”  
Roman asserted,  
“Get off of him!”  
“I don’t wanna!”  
Virgil hissed and shouted  
“OFF! NOW!”  
His voice boomed menacingly and had dropped at least three octaves, he felt energy building up in him. Remus hurriedly got up, Virgil came out looking like he would explode. His left eye was a blank, bright white and particles were floating off of it in a sort of smoke. His right eye was swirling iridescent pitch black and looked like it was crying tears of some type of black oil.  
“I’m sorry Virgil! I thought it would be funny! I have a strange sense of humor.”  
Virgil closed his eyes, the strange smoke and potion receded. His eyes still looked possessed though, he glared at Remus.  
“You woke me up, made a pun out of my name, and you sat on me. Sorry ain’t gonna cut it, sir.”  
“How do you know it was me?”  
“So you apologized for no reason? And was more scared than everyone else. For no reason?!”  
“No..”  
“exactly.”  
Roman sat down next to him and gave him a hug. He pet Virgil as he asked,  
“Can you please forgive him? He didn’t mean to hurt you or anything. Plus, none of us knew it would make you so mad.”  
Virgil purred for a second before stating,  
“only if he promises not to do it again.”  
“Promise.”  
Virgil sighed and reluctantly muttered,  
“fine…”  
before letting the build up go. It scattered around the room filling the room in spots of bright white and iridescent black.  
“S-sorry I- that happens sometimes. I’ll get rid of it.”  
“Wait… look.”  
A white ball partnered up with a black ball and they floated toward Virgil, the others winked out. They floated to his hands and they whispered things to him. The others only heard two quiet yet echoing voices saying,  
“ws… ws… ws.”  
Before they winked out as well.  
“What did they say?”  
“Ummm. Info I should know. That’s it.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yeah. So how was your day?”  
“Interesting, I learned something in psychology a few days ago that I think may apply to you. If I may ask a few questions I could confirm my theory.”  
“Ask away.”  
“Did you ever have any strange experiences that you thought were real but they were so strange that you realized they weren’t?”  
“A few times.”  
“When you’re alone, what do you usually do or feel?”  
“I usually sleep, and I always feel… cold.”  
“Huh.”  
“Before that, it was just lonely.”  
“Would you say the cold is numbing?”  
“Yeah. I guess.”  
“You guess?”  
“I would say the numbness is chilling.”  
“This feel better?”  
Roman hugged him tighter and Virgil put his head on his shoulder.  
“Yeah…”  
“unrelated to school, were you purring before?”  
“Yeah…”  
“how?”  
Virgil let his ears pop up, and avoided eye contact until his ears started to itch. They started twitching, Roman saw the signal and started scratching his ears. Virgil purred, Patton exclaimed,  
“Aww! You’re so cute!”  
He came over and hugged Virgil, then shouted,  
“group hug!”  
Everyone came and hugged each other, Virgil was in the middle, grinning, loving every second of it. He felt so warm, but it was over before he knew it and Roman simply stayed right next to him.  
“So how was your day?”  
“Spent sleeping, how about you guys?”  
“Normal, boring school,”  
“ we were just at a football game where we won 10-9. How is that normal, or boring?!”  
“It happens every year. Normal and boring.”  
“This has never happened before?!”  
Virgil watched the two brothers argue, he heard footsteps coming toward the door.  
“Are your parents home?”  
“No, why?”  
“There’s someone outside the door.”  
Some gothic dude with brown and green eyes, brown hair, and yellow tips in his hair. He had yellow trim on his sweater and his sneakers were yellow and black, his jeans were black. He had green scales going down the right side of his face and neck.  
“Babe!”  
Remus exclaimed, running to his boyfriend.  
“Hello Re, how are you?”  
“Good. This is my new friend Virgil!”  
Virgil smiled shyly and gave a small wave.  
“Hello.”  
“Hello Virgil. I’m De’Ville, no you may not call me Cruello. Not nice to meet you.”  
“The feeling’s mutual. Why would I call you Cruello?”  
“Ya know, Cruella De’Ville.”  
“Oh, that seems pretty Cruella to do.”  
“Oooo! Nice one!”  
Patton high fives him while Logan groaned in annoyance.  
“Do you all like seeing me suffer?”  
“No, but it is amusing.”  
Logan looked like he was about to burst, which would mean he was frowning and glaring at Virgil with an eyebrow raised practically into his hairline.  
“Ooo, looks like the math volcano is getting active.”  
“FALSEHOOD!”  
“There it is!”  
They gave him a short round of applause which he visibly grimaced at.  
“I do not believe it is very productive to encourage such behavior.”  
“Falsehood, you’re showing your colors! That’s always a good thing! You’re always so grey all the time.”  
“And you’re a bruised purple, care to explain?”  
“Oh, you mean my aura?”  
“Yes.”  
“Well, the main reason is when put a light to black it looks like a dark purple and yes I mean fabric and paper. The other reason is classified.”  
“Oof, anyway who wants to watch Big Hero Six?”  
“Me!”  
The entire room was in agreement, one thing led to another and they were on a Disney marathon until it was almost midnight and Virgil was the last one awake. He turned off the TV, covered them all in blankets, and left a note before leaving for home. He was walking to the bus stop, when he noticed someone was following him. His footsteps weren’t familiar, and he matched Virgil’s pace quietly. Virgil turned into an alleyway and hid in a shadowy corner, making sure the shadows covered him. The man was not anyone he knew, but he looked for him for a few minutes before leaving. Once Virgil heard his footsteps fade, he got out of the shadow and went home.


	5. Oh Look, There I Am!

Virgil was faced with a small dilemma, he wanted to get a car, but he knew that the fact that he didn’t have one is what kept him from getting fat. He also knew that if he bought workout equipment he wouldn’t use it, nor would he use a gym membership if he got one. But then again, that guy from the other night had his skin crawling with the idea of what might happen next time they meet. But that man might have a car, and it’s harder to hide a car than a human. Plus, car crashes are not that uncommon. So, he got a bike instead, a dirt bike, that is. It was the only bike they had in purple and black without it being custom made, and rich people like saving money too. He rode back home on his new bike listening to Dear Evan Hansen the whole way. He went inside quietly singing Waving Through a Window to himself. After a while of chores and Panic! At The Disco in the background, there was a knock at the door.   
“Who’s there?”  
“Hello Virgil! May I come in?”   
Virgil peeked through the peephole before opening the door with a smirk.   
“Hey Roman. Need anything?”   
“Just you.”   
Virgil raised a brow, slight blush dusting his face.  
“Come in.”   
Roman came in, his footsteps sounded like the man. Confused, Virgil turned around to find the man who was following him. The man pointed a dagger at Virgil’s throat.   
“If you want to live, you’ll do exactly as I say.”   
Virgil pointed a light sword at the man’s throat, keeping the dark sword at his side.  
“I don’t have to do shit.”   
“Oh really? Please, it's just an illusion.”   
“Oh really? ‘I am sorry officer, he broke into my house demanding things. Then I pointed my sword at his throat and he walked right into it on purpose. I never meant for it to go this far.’... Alexa, call 911.”   
“Calling, 911”   
“911 what’s your emergency?”   
Virgil told them the address, then the situation. They hung up and they stood at a standstill.   
“So, what were you going to have me do?”   
The man’s eyes raked over Virgil, he licked his lips before saying something unexpected.   
“To be honest, I planned on just taking your money. But when I came in here… heh, things got muddled.”  
“How muddled?”  
“That’s for me to know, and you to never find out.”  
Sirens wailed outside, you could see police lights fill the room.  
“Heh, you can tell that to the judge. I won’t make you pay for anything though.”   
A police officer came and handcuffed the man while ‘reading’ out his Miranda rights.   
“Thank you, have a good day.”   
Unsurprisingly, a team of reporters came up to him.   
“What are your thoughts on the break-in at your house?”  
“I’m glad that I bought Alexa for hands-off calls.”   
“Are you going to press charges?”  
“Nah, I don’t think so.”  
“But this man came into your house.”  
“I let him in, it wasn’t until he started demanding money with a knife in his hand that I knew something was wrong.”  
“So what are you going to do?”   
“I’m gonna let the law deal with this, nothing was broken or anything so I don't really have anything to be mad about. See ya.”  
He went inside and closed the door. He checked his house thoroughly for anyone else, when he was done he changed and crashed onto his bed. In his sweats he stayed with his laptop and phone, for a few hours until he heard the door again. With a groan, he got up and answered the door. The entire gang was at his door. He sighed,  
“come in.”  
He lead them into the living room,  
“your house is really nice Virgil.”   
De’Ville nodded  
“thanks, you guys want anything to eat?”   
They collectively replied,  
“Nah.”  
So Virgil fell onto the couch next to Roman.  
“Had enough excitement for one day?”   
“Oh my God, you all saw it?”   
They all nodded, Logan asked   
“Why did you let him in? You did not know the man.”   
“He was disguised as Roman, he had the voice down and everything.”  
“Oh, that makes sense now.”   
“You okay?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine. Just tired.”   
Virgil leaned against Roman, who picked him up.   
“Directions to your bedroom?”  
“Upstairs, first door to the left.”   
Roman took him to his room and laid him on the bed, then laid down next to him.   
“Why is your bed so big? And how did you find such a soft bed?”   
“I roll around in my sleep sometimes, and when I really can’t be bothered I sleep spread out. Also, the softness is just pure, amazing luck.”   
Virgil snuggled up to Roman, who gladly returned the favor. Virgil soon fell asleep, his purring soothing Roman to sleep as well.


	6. This is Gospel…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read it

Flashback/dream (Virgil is 16)  
“Why can’t you do ANYTHING RIGHT for once in your GODDAMN LIFE!”  
“I-I’m Sorry. I-I di-”  
“DID I SAY YOU COULD SPEAK FAGGOT!?”  
Virgil shook his head.  
“THEN DON’T FUCKING SPEAK!”  
Virgil nodded.  
“Good, now get down. You like boys so much, you won’t after this.”  
Crying softly, Virgil bent over. His uncle pulled down his pants and his underwear. He grabbed his derrière and his nails dug into it. Suddenly, he inserted himself into Virgil. Virgil gasped, silently crying his eyes out as his uncle thrust into him.  
“Heh, you don’t like that do ya?”  
Virgil shook his head no, not trusting his voice. His uncle pulled out, and smacked Virgil’s buttocks.  
“If I hear any of this gay talk from you again, it will be much worse.”  
End of flashback/dream (present day)  
Virgil sat up, crying and panting, Roman was next to him murmuring in his ear while gently stroking his hair. It took a while for Virgil to register what he was saying.  
“It’s okay, everything’s alright. It was just a bad dream, you’re safe and at home. I’m right here.”  
Virgil hugged him, crying into his shoulder. Roman kept up the murmurs since they seemed to soothe him. Soon, Virgil calmed down enough to talk.  
“I’m… I’m sorry that you had to deal with me.”  
“No, kitten. I love helping you, and it seems like you need it.”  
Virgil blushed at the pet name. They laid back down and Virgil nuzzled into Roman’s neck while clinging to his arm. Roman turned on his side and held Virgil closer.  
“I’m guessing you want an explanation…”  
“You don’t have to push yourself starlight, you can tell me whenever you’re ready.”  
Virgil blushed a bit harder at the new pet name.  
“No, I should tell you what you’re getting into.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yeah… My uncle was my legal guardian after my parents died. He didn’t really care about me, he did enough to keep me alive. He didn’t let me touch anything that used to be my parents’ and he was harsh, to put it lightly. If I made such a small mistake… I was usually too scared to even go outside my room, nevermind the house. I did go out sometimes later on, to run errands or just to get away. That’s how I figured out I was gay. He went out one night and I snuck out as well, we ended up at the same party. You can imagine his face when he found me drunk and making out with some guy. He dragged me back home, sobered me up and started to hurt me. This started to happen a lot, so after a while he changed tactics. He started trying to make me not like guys. So he’d …rape me… every time, he’d ask me if I liked it. I’d say no, and he’d smile and send me to bed.”  
“Oh, baby. It’ll be okay, he’s not here anymore. He won’t hurt you again. What he did was horrible, did you get therapy for it?”  
Virgil nodded his head yes, burrowing his face further into Roman’s chest. Roman rubbed his back, and pressed a kiss to his hair.  
“Alright, do you wanna go back to bed?”  
“Sure.”


	7. Light in the Hallway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman goes through stuff
> 
> Warning: it gets smutty

It’s been months, things have been going great. Roman loved Virgil, so much so that they went on many dates together. Virgil loved Roman, so much so that he bought a pick-up truck, in case Roman needed to use it (which happened a lot with props for plays). Tonight is such a night of a movie date, Virgil and Roman were on the porch of Roman’s house.   
“So I guess this is goodbye?”  
“It’s not goodbye… it’s goodbye ‘till next time!”  
They both chuckled, then leaned in for a kiss. Virgil found his arms around Roman’s neck, with Roman’s hands on his hips. It was at this moment that Roman’s mother opened the door. Roman pulled away, looked at her and turned to face her, keeping one hand around Virgil’s lower back.  
“Hi mom! To be honest I’m kinda glad you found out this way. I wasn’t sure how to tell you about this.”  
His mom looked at them both, not quite smiling but not quite frowning either.   
“Roman come inside, Virgil you should get home before it gets too dark.”  
Roman went inside, Virgil went home. Virgil didn’t think much of it and got ready for bed. He got in bed and fell asleep after a few minutes of daydreaming. He was woken up in the morning by a phone call.   
“Hey Ro, What’s up?”  
“S-so, um… my mom. Turns out she’s not that open to our relationship, and neither is dad. I’ve packed everything, is it okay if-”  
“I’m coming to pick you up, you can stay at my house until you die if you want to. Don’t worry, just let me get dressed and I’ll be there soon.”  
“Oh thank God! Thank you Virgil!”  
“It’s no problem, see you soon.”  
“See ya!”  
Virgil hung up and put on his usual outfit with combat boots instead of converses. He hid his tail and put up his hood before getting in the truck and driving to Roman’s place. He parked in front of the house, Roman was on the porch with two suitcases and a box. Virgil gave a quick honk, Roman looked up from his phone and smiled. He got the box in the truck first before getting in the suitcases and putting on the cover. Roman hoped in, Virgil gave a peck on cheek. Once they were strapped in, they drove off.   
“So, would you mind telling me the specifics?”  
“No… once I came in mom started grilling me on why I thought it was alright to date a man. I said because I love them more than just best friends. I asked her about all those times she said she’d accept me no matter what, I asked if she meant them. She looked at me and said, ‘I’ve accepted a lot of things from you… but this disgusting phase is unacceptable. Come back when you’re normal again.’ I went to my room and packed, then I went to sleep and called you the next day.”  
“Oh my God, Roman I am so sorry. She had no right to do or say any of that.”  
“Really?”  
“Of course. I’ll help you unpack, I have three guest rooms but you can sleep with me if you want. You could probably fit all your clothes in my closet.”  
“Thank you so much for this.”  
“It’s no problem, the house always felt too big for me. Won’t be as bad if I have a roommate.”  
“I’m glad to be moving in, just kinda wish it had been under better circumstances.”  
“Honestly, that is probably a whole mood right now.”  
They got to the house, Virgil took a suitcase and opened the door.  
“So, you made up your mind?”  
“Can I sleep with you?”  
“Sure, I’ll go get your house key when we’re done. Feel free to explore then, let’s focus on unpacking for now.”  
They went to his room and unpacked pretty quickly. Virgil checked to make sure there was nothing left. His tail had slipped out somewhere along the line. Roman, like the flirt he is, grabbed it lightly and stroked it slowly. Virgil moaned and straightened, Roman massaged his tail while gently pulling him closer.  
“Dear God! Ro-!”  
Roman kept up the massage while kissing him to the bed. Virgil sat down on it, Roman straddled him. Soon, they were naked with clothes thrown everywhere. It was more than safe to say they were enjoying themselves.  
“AH~! There! Oh!”  
“You’re taking me so good, Kitten!”  
“Ah! Ro!”  
Roman growled out, “Cum for me Kitten.”  
“AH!”  
Virgil saw stars, everything gave out. He vaguely noticed the sheets looking more off-white than beige. Roman got up, Virgil whined at the loss.  
“I’ll clean us off baby.”  
Virgil dozed off, when he woke up Roman was reading a book next to him. He was snug under the covers as Roman gently kneaded his hair. He purred at the touch, leaning into it.  
“Well, good afternoon. Sleep well sweetie?”  
Virgil hummed as he hugged Roman closer. Roman chuckled, kissing his ear before going back to reading and kneading Virgil’s scalp. Virgil purred happily, his tail swaying gently. Soon enough they were both asleep again. Virgil drifted into a dreamless sleep, he was woken by Roman. He was panting, sitting up, sweating.  
“Are you okay?”  
“I-it was horrible. She hates me.”  
“Shh, it’s okay. It’ll be okay. I’m here.”  
Roman clutched him, he knew that he’d get tired eventually but he needed rest now. Virgil started singing softly and slowly, his tenor voice filling the room.  
“Close your eyes, lay your head, down. Now it’s time to sleep~. May you find great adventure, as you lie and dream~. If you’re scared of the darkness~, I will calm your fear. There’s a light in the hallway~, so you know I’m here. So count~ your~ blessings~ every~ day~. They’ll make~ the~ monsters~ go~ away~. And every~ thing~ will be~ okay~! You are… not alone. You are~ right at home.”  
Roman slowly but surely drifted off, Virgil felt him breathe deeply and stopped singing. He soon followed suit, both of them still clutching each other.


	8. Chapter 8  Welcome Home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read

Virgil felt warm, he didn’t want to wake up. He knew he had a conference with his publisher, but that wasn’t for a while. Besides, he set a timer for an hour before so that he could get ready. Something shifted, he felt a hand on his head. It was kneading his scalp, that felt amazingly soothing. He leaned into the touch and purred. He felt so happy here, he should stay here forever. A buzz went off, he shot up and got his phone. He turned off the alarm and checked the time. It was 5, he realized he had no plan how to talk to him.  
“Shit!”  
“What’s wrong?”  
“I have a meeting with the publishers via Skype call, I am nowhere near ready and it’s in an hour.”  
“What look are you going for?”  
“Business casual.”  
“You take care of what you need to, I’ll take care of your outfit.”  
“Oh thank God I met you.”  
Virgil gave him a chaste kiss before getting his ideas and computer together. While that was happening, Roman picked out a royal purple shirt, a fancy looking leather jacket, black ripped jeans, and shiny black and purple converse.  
“Here.”  
“Thanks star.”  
Virgil put it on, combed his hair, brushed his teeth, did his makeup, while Roman just put on some sweats and sat at the island in the kitchen. Virgil sat at the computer right as the clock turned 6. They called that very second and he picked up the next. A man’s surprised face appeared on screen.  
“On time for once are we?”  
“Oh, was that ‘for once’ I heard? Are you always late?”  
“Yes, always. It’s so embarrassing for him.”  
“Okay, stop StOp.”  
“Okay fine, now honey. I read your story, it’s amazing, loved that twist at the end that left it for a sequel. Great moneymaker, you know what I’m about to suggest.”  
“Make it gayer.”  
“Yas honey boo-boo. Make it gay as possible, but don’t change the storyline a single bit okay?”  
“I’ll try my best.”  
“Now onto the cover, I’m thinking superhero landing in front of the glacier holding the staff thingy. The font will be like all capitalized Times New Roman.”  
“I heard my name?”  
“We’re talking about the font, not you.”  
“Okay then.”  
“So, what do ya think?”  
“Can his eyes glow blue?”  
“Sure honey, anything else?”  
“Nope. It sounds great.”  
“Awesome, back to the hunk. How long is it?”  
“Pretty long”  
“Okay, does he thrust fast?”  
“Yeah, but he hits all the right spots.”  
“Oh, we have a natural on our hands. One last thing, does he talk dirty?”  
“Not really, if he talks at all he uses a pet name.”  
“You’re getting hard sweetie!”  
“I can help with that.”  
“L-later Ro.”  
“Oh no, my battery is low. Have fun with him!”  
Remy hung up, Virgil closed the laptop and Roman picked up Virgil bridal style.  
“Eep! I can walk!”  
“But this way I get to hold you.”  
Roman squeezed his tail, drawing a moan from him.  
“In any way I want.”  
“F-fuck, Roman!”  
Roman put him on the bed and palmed his crotch.  
“You’re so hard baby! Don’t worry kitten, I’ll get this off you.”  
Roman undid his jeans and slid them off with his boxers, running his hands down Virgil’s legs in the process. Virgil didn’t think he could get harder, he was wrong. He moaned out,  
“Stop teasing me like this! It- Oh!”  
Roman licked off some precum, massaging his hips and ass. He hummed in satisfaction.  
“I didn’t know you loved it so much. You taste amazing by the way. I’m so glad you’re my Kitten.”  
More precum dribbled out at the pet name, Roman licked that off and started kissing the head. Virgil moaned and his dick twitched as the leak became a steady stream.  
“Oh, you like that don’t you?”  
“Please just- ah!”  
Roman took him in, his gag reflex nonexistent. Virgil let out a string of moans, keens, gasps, and colorful words.   
“Oh! I’m com- oh!”  
“In my mouth Kitten.”  
“AH!”  
The room spun, he felt so good. He heard giggling, he realized it must be him.   
“How- oh… how are you so good at that?”  
“Don’t worry about it baby… all that matters is you feel good.”  
“Thanks.”  
He sighed in content, whatever happened next happened. He wouldn't care what it was. Remy called on Virgil's phone.  
“Answer that for me please?”  
Roman answered the phone.  
“So how bad is it?”  
“What do ya mean?”  
“Oh he couldn’t answer the phone? Ooo, I’ma have to get off from you sometime. Did he giggle?”  
“Yeah, what’s up with that?”  
“You’ll see…”  
“Give me the phone please?”  
“Here.”  
“Remy, I can’t move, and the room is spinning. You know I can’t deal with this without falling apart.”  
“Oh but honey your face must be so hot after you’re all blissed out.”  
“Remy.”  
“Fine, give the phone to Roman.”  
“Here Ro.”  
“Babes, I’m gonna give you some advice. You want to get closer to him? Get him off again. He’ll be too blissed out to filter anything for like an hour and he’ll remember everything afterwards.”  
“Okay Remy, see ya.”  
“Bye.”  
Remy hung up, Roman put Virgil’s phone back on the bedside table.  
“Remy told you to get me off again?”  
“Maybe.”  
“You really want to try it?”  
“Why of course Kitten…”  
Virgil twitched at the pet name, keeping a straight face.  
“Something wrong Kitten?”  
Virgil felt himself harden, he looked anywhere but Roman’s face.  
“Kitten? Look at me…”  
He met Roman’s gaze, then found himself being groped as he was groping. His lips trapped and Roman grinding on him. They were both already naked and Virgil found himself opening his wings. Next thing he knows, Roman has a vice grip on his thighs while he lickes the precum off Virgil's hard penis. He moaned loudly, grabbing Roman’s hair.  
“Ro! D-ah! Fuck! Don’t stop!”  
Roman sucked him off and Virgil trembled as he released and collapsed.  
“Ro- Roman. You are too good for me. You, are gonna be… the death of me.”  
“Aw, don’t worry baby. I’ll take care of you.”  
Roman kissed his cheek and cleaned off the bed before laying down next to him.   
“Ya know, you’re the nicest boyfriend I’ve ever had. The others were either nice gold diggers, abusive gold diggers, or just cheating on me. Either way I was cautious.”  
“I’m sorry Kitten. I’d never do that to you, I’m sorry in advance if I get too demanding. I tend to go overboard.”  
“Same, don’t worry about it.”  
“Hey, What was that song you sung the night before?”  
“It was a lullaby my parents used to sing to me if I had trouble sleeping. I’m glad it worked, you seemed scared.”  
“Thank you. For everything you’ve done for me. I don’t know where I’d be if you hadn’t let me stay with you.”  
“It was no problem, you’ll have to help around the house of course. I have a job and I have old money.”  
“Of course, I expected as much.”  
“Great! Hey, remember earlier before all that stuff with my publisher?”  
“I was petting you while you were half asleep.”  
“Can we do that again?”  
“Sure Kitten.”  
Virgil snuggled up to Roman’s chest, Roman kneaded Virgil’s scalp before starting to play with Virgil’s ears. Virgil hummed tiredly, a small smile ever present. He trills for a bit before closing his eyes and simply purring. Roman smiled and kissed his ear before scritching behind it. Virgil and Roman started to doze off, before both of their phones started to ring. They both groaned and answered their phones tiredly.  
“Hey Pat.”  
“Hey bro.”  
“Roman, mom kicked me out where are you?”  
“Virgil, Remus and Roman’s mom kicked Remus out and she won’t tell us where Roman is.”  
“Roman is with me, can’t Remus move in with his boyfriend?”  
“Oh, I’m with Virgil. Mom kicked me out while you were with De’Ville.”  
“Oh! Thanks, bye Virgil.”  
“Okay, by Roman.”  
“Bye.”  
“Bye.”


	9. Okay, hear me out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have two choices....

1\. I completely delete the book and post all of the chapters at once along with the ones that I added in between the ones I have now.  
2\. Just keep adding chapters, even though it won’t really make sense.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more, comment, the next chapter is longer.


End file.
